fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Spellbinding Pretty Cure!
Spellbinding Pretty Cure!'' is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and directed by MoreThanMeetsTheSky. The six Cures are based off/inspired by me and my friends. The main themes of this season are friendship and teamwork, dreams, wishes, hope, the future, imagination, passion for one's hobbies, magic, and the Cures' powers. It also contains slight gore and darker themes. Characters '''Pretty Cure * Hirano Eiko (平野栄子) / Cure Wonder '(キュアワンダー ''Kyua Wandā) based off/inspired by me Eiko is a 13-year-old first year at Murasakiiro Middle School. She is shy and socially awkward, tending to back away from most social situations. When she'' does come out of her shell and actually talk, it's usually quiet. She is sensitive and cries easily, but keeps her emotions to herself. She only has a small group of friends, and if not with them, she sits alone at lunch. But Eiko is very passionate about her hobbies. She's a bookworm and gets lost in the fantasy worlds she reads about. She writes stories and poems of her own, and also likes listening to music too. Her dream is to become a famous author. Once Eiko is with her friends, her personality completely changes. She's optimistic, quirky, energetic, and more confident; although she also has a short temper at times. She is also bad at school (mainly because she procrastinates a lot), has a love for food, and is immature. She developed an interest for magic because of all the fantasy books she reads. Her catchphrase is '"That's final!" '( それは最終的です！ ''Sore wa saishū teki-desu!) Her alter ego is '''Cure Wonder '''and her theme color is pink. * '''Matsubara Yurika (松原百合香) / Cure Vivid '(キュアビビッド ''Kyua Bibiddo) based off/inspired by my friend, Ysa Yurika is a 14-year-old second year at Murasakiiro Middle School. Even though they're from different grade levels, Yurika and Eiko are as close as best friends could be. They're inseparable like sisters, and are always there for each other. Unlike introverted Eiko, Yurika is an extrovert. She's outgoing, sporty, and tomboyish. She's considered popular at school, being a star volleyball player; while Eiko stands in the background in comparison. Yurika usually has a chill and laid-back personality, but at times can be a stubborn, a hothead, and difficult to deal with. She gets mad easily and isn't afraid to throw a punch. She also likes to tease and insult people, throwing snarky remarks every once in a while. Yurika has some tsundere aspects to her personality, and doesn't like to admit her true feelings. She's a bad secret keeper and tends to overreact in situations. Even though she has a tough exterior, she actually likes to sing, even though she doesn't like to admit that she's any good at it. Yurika's mother passed away because of an illness, and she tends to get emotional talking about it. Her dream is to be a famous singer and composer, even though she knows that she may not accomplish that dream. All she really wants is to laugh and have a good time with her friends. Her catchphrase is '"Clear skies ahead!" '(先は澄んだ空がある! Saki wa sunda sora ga aru!) Her alter ego is 'Cure Vivid '''and her theme color is blue. * '''Azahara Chiasa '(アザハラチアサ) / 'Cure Dazzle '(キュアダージュ Kyua Dāju) based off/inspired by my friend, Cesca Chiasa is a 14-year-old second year at Murasakiiro Middle School, and is in Yurika's class. She is also one of Eiko's best friends. She usually has a sweet and cheerful nature, always trying to help everyone. But sometimes she forces this personality to keep her high reputation, which leads into problems. But on the inside, she really has a big heart. She can be obsessive over the things that she likes, and can ramble about them all day. She's logical and practical, not liking when things mess up or don't go her way. She has a lot of siblings, meaning she gets annoyed and stressed easily. Chiasa likes photography, and she thinks photos are the best way to capture a memory. Her parents both work abroad so she doesn't get to see them often. She also likes travelling, and has travelled to tons of places when her parents get a chance to see them. Her dream is to travel the whole world. She also excels at academics, being one of the smartest students in her class. Her catchphase is '"Isn't that wonderful?" '(素晴らしい です わ ね? Subarashii desu wa ne?) Her alter ego is 'Cure Dazzle '''and her theme color is yellow. * '''Ito Merumo '(伊藤メルモ) / 'Cure Esque '(キュアエスク Kyua Esuku) based off/inspired by my friend, Merumo Merumo is a 15-year-old third year at Murasakiiro Middle School, and is the Student Council President. She is known to be one of the smartest students in school, and has a cool, mature, and collected demeanor. She appears as cold and intimidating since she keeps to herself and never really talks to anyone except for only a few people. But in reality, she is actually very caring and and gentle. She has motherly instincts, and can be strict at times. Merumo is a perfectionist, and wants everything to be neat and in order. She loves the quiet night, and how everything looks beautiful at night time. She tries to maintain a laid-back personality at all times, but sometimes her coolness falls flat because of her fears or showing too much emotion. She is also really bad at sports. Merumo has a sense of justice and won't let anyone bring her down in a competition. Her dream is actually very simple; seem less cold and unfriendly to others and get to know them better. All she wants is just to be accepted by others. Merumo is also sometimes called 'Momo' by close friends. Her alter ego is 'Cure Esque '''and her theme color is purple. * '''Fuji Suzume '(ふじ すずめ) / 'Cure Ember '(キュアエムバー Kyua Emubā) based off/inspired by my friend, Miaka Suzume is a 15-year-old third year at Murasakiiro Middle School, who appears later in the season. She is a transfer student in Merumo's class. She is said to be tall for her age, and has a down to earth and friendly personality. She only had two friends at first, but she didn't really care since she felt like she didn't need that much friends anyway. This led her to becoming a bit antisocial, not wanting to talk to other people besides her friends. She tends to be really random and nonsensical, usually cracking jokes and puns every once in a while to lighten the mood. Suzume has a passion for art, and can almost always be seen carrying a sketchbook and a pencil everywhere she goes. She has an imaginative mind, and tends to doodle or daydream a lot in class. She also sleeps a lot in class, too. She is always willing to draw things for others, and likes being out in nature so she can sketch the surroundings. Her dream is to become a famous artist and have one of her art pieces recognized worldwide. Soon enough, Suzume reveals her true identity as the reincarnation of the Cloud Kingdom's princess. Her alter ego is 'Cure Ember '''and her theme color is red. * '''Amachi Tomoka '(アマチトモカ) / 'Cure Flourish '(キュアフルーリッシュ ''Kyua Fururisshu) based off/inspired by my friend, Isabel Tomoka is a 13-year-old first year at Murasakiiro Middle School, and is in Eiko's class. She is wise beyond her years, even though she is short for her age. She doesn't really keep up with trends or like popular things, liking more old-fashioned music and things. She likes to keeps things simple, like her clothes or her room. Tomoka is a gentle and meek individual, and is very understanding. She's very forgetful and sometimes doesn't keep her promises, which makes her feel like a terrible person. She thinks everyone is better than her since they are more up to date. Even though she's usually a nice and kind person, she can sometimes be sarcastic and throw snarky remarks here and there. Tomoka loves acting and theater, even though she isn't like other theater kids who are extroverted. Theater is her way of expressing her feelings. She also loves nature and just being outside with the trees and plants makes her calm. She also has somewhat of an obsession with coffee, mainly lattes. Tomoka isn't as close to Eiko as Yurika or Chiasa is, but the two get along pretty well and sometimes eat lunch together. Her dream is to perform on bigger stages and not blend in the background with the other students. She wants to stand out and shine. She was introduced at the start of the series, but didn't become a Precure until late in the season. Her alter ego is '''Cure Flourish '''and her theme color is green. Category:Fan Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Magic Themed Series